


Dean & Sam Winchester: A Very Special Supernatural Xmas

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drama, Embedded Video, Epic Bromance, Fanvideo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (Xmas) tribute to the best bromance on television.<br/>Lyrics: "I Don't Wanna Spend One More Christmas Without You"<br/>Song by 'N SYNC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean & Sam Winchester: A Very Special Supernatural Xmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neve83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Very Special Supernatural Christmas: Winchester's Advent Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700773) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 




End file.
